This invention relates to apparatus for attachment to lawn mowing machines for use to edge and trim grass and weeds generally at the edges of a lawn and grass area or adjacent to obstacles. The new apparatus attaches to a mower blade housing to extend outwardly from the side of a mower or lawn tractor to rotate a cutting element adjacent the perimeter of the mower blade housing. The apparatus may be linked to the cutting blade power system or more directly to the mower engine.
Edging and trimming devices for lawn mowers may currently be known. Specially designed edging and trimming assemblies for use with lawn mowers may include a shaft extending through a hollow arm with the arm connected to a mower deck through a hub for pivotal movement of the arm. A gear system that has friction contact gear elements may be connected to the lawn mower's power driven pulley system and to one end of the shaft. A trimmer head may be attached to an opposed end of the shaft for cutting grass upon rotation of the trimmer head. The use of friction contact gear elements may be a weak engagement link for powering the trimmer head. Use of a specially designed hollow arm and shaft may be more costly than use of mass produced hand held trimming devices known in the art.